King Of The Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 4
Brainy and Hefty watched the rebels approach from the safety of the wall. "Here they come!" Brainy said. "Remember we... I mean, you will fight to the last Smurf." "Alright, troops!" Hefty commanded. "OPEN FIRE!" Three Smurfs jumped on to a wooden plank at the same time and launched smurfberries towards the approaching rebels, with many hitting them in the face. Greedy licked the juice from the his face and quickly recognized the taste. "Wow! It's fresh smurfberries." he said with a joyful smile. "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Clumsy said eagerly, allowing the smurfberries to hit him. "Over here, you jokers!" Jokey teased. "I hate smurfberries!" Grouchy said to himself before one hit him in the face; he licked the juice from his face. "Unless they're fresh." As the barrage continued, Smurfette urged them on to continue their attack. "No! Don't stop now!" she said whilst defending herself from the oncoming berries. "Get smurfing!" Clumsy and Jokey ran past her, ladder in hand, and placed it up against the wall. "Hey! No fair! They're using ladders!" Vanity said. Clumsy and Jokey cheered as they began to climb the ladder, with Grouchy following behind them, but Hefty had an idea to stop them in their tracks. He brought over a large brown pot and began to pour its contents down the ladder. "This will hold 'em!" Hefty said. "Eh, gosh, what did they smurf on our ladder?" Clumsy asked as he tried to free his hands, quickly realizing what it was. "Hey, it's glue! I'm stuck." "I knew this was gonna be a sticky situation!" Jokey said with a chuckle. Grouchy just frowned. "I hate glue!" he muttered. "No! No! No!" Clumsy shouted, as he watched Hefty and Vanity team up in order to dislodge the logs they were stuck to. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hefty responded, as they finally dislodged the logs, sending them backwards and landing on their backs. Brainy chuckled. "Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen!" "CHARGE!" Smurfette shouted, holding a wodden club high. "To battle! To battle, Sons of Smurfland." Fergus shouted, as he, Hawkeye, Smurfette, and Dempsey charged through the gap in the wall and into the village. "STOP THOSE REBELS!!!" Brainy screamed, before his face was splattered by several smurfberries. He could only watch in horror as the remaining rebels charged through the gap in the wall and began fighting with his army. During the confrontation, Fergus was in combat and was outnumbered 5 to 1, with Hefty being one of those five Smurfs he was fighting against. "Time to smurf how strong you really are, Fergus," Hefty said, as they swung their clubs back and forth, combating each others movements. "Never underestimate the strength of a true Smurfsman, laddie," Fergus answered, whilst countering the club swings, until one of the other Smurfs knocked Fergus off his feet. "Ya buggers!" "Take him down, Smurfs!" Hefty demanded, but Fergus combated each of them, giving each of them a headbutt in order to daze them. Smurfette meanwhile was combating every Smurf that stood in her way, but they didn't dare think about hurting her as they all loved her. Handy was the next Smurf she came up against after he knocked her to the ground, she noticed he was ready to strike her with his club. "You wouldn't hurt me! Would you, Handy?" Smurfette begged, whilst pretending to sound scared at the same time. Handy thought hard, but he couldn't even dare hurt someone he loved so dearly, he dropped his club and helped Smurfette to her feet. "I just can't do it!" Handy said, with the sounds of defeat in his voice. "I just can't smurf about hurting you, Smurfette, I just love you much." "I love you too, Handy!" Smurfette responded with a smile, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Handy blushed intensely before Smurfette delivered a quick blow from her club to his head, knocking him to the ground. Brainy quickly realized that all was lost as he watched his army easily fall at the hands of the rebels; so he began to flee, gathering up all his remaining guards. "All is lost! I have only my faithful guards left!" Brainy said, sweating profusely, trying to figure out what to do. "Smurf to the square! Smurf your loyalty to me." As they retreated to the village square, Brainy's guards proved their loyalty by chanting. "Hail to the King, hail to the one! Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun! Hail to the King!" they all chanted loudly. Upon entering the square, Brainy and his guards realized that they were completely surrounded on all sides with no means of escape. "Defend your king! Prove your loyalty!" Brainy shouted. "Surrender!" one of the guard Smurfs demanded. "That's fine! You asked for it! CHAAARGE!" a rebel Smurf shouted, as they and the guards went all out on each other. Their battle was immense before it was stopped by a very familiar voice. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" the voice demanded, and all the Smurfs recognized who it was. "Papa Smurf?" Greedy and another Smurf said in unison. "Papa Smurf?" the others responded. "You should all be ashamed!" Papa Smurf said angrily. "You've been behaving like human beings! Now our whole village is a wreck, and what about the dam?" The Smurfs gasped with shock, as they had completely forgotten about the dam entirely. "The dam!" they all said in shock as the water level was now critical and on the verge of destroying the dam. "Bring every log you can find!" Papa Smurf commanded. "It's the manner of smurf and death." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs said as they rushed to gather the necessary tools needed for the job, and hurried in to the forest in order to deal with the situation. Upon arrival, they got straight to work whilst Papa Smurf went straight for the lever that opened the floodgate. "Smurf up the dam! I'll open the floodgate!" Papa Smurf said, as Hefty, Dempsey, Hawkeye, and Fergus hammered down the supports. Papa Smurf pulled on the lever, opening the floodgate and unleashing the water, bringing the water level back to a normal and safe level. The Smurfs all clapped and cheered as the water levels dropped, but Brainy realized his palace was under threat of the rushing water. "Wait! My palace!" he said before running back to the village and finding his palace completely destroyed. "It's ruined! It's ruined!" "You're lucky that's all that's ruined, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "The way you all have acted, things could've turned out much worse." "I'm sorry, Papa Smurf," Brainy apologized, sounding sincere and dropping his cape and crown to the ground. "I guess I got carried away! Now I know there's a lot to being a good leader than just giving orders, and I promise to clean up all the mess." "Wait, Brainy!" Smurfette said. "We'll all help." "Yeah! We were all in this together," Hefty added, throwing away his medal. "Yup! We were! Yup! Yup!" Clumsy added as he and the rest of the Smurfs went off to help Brainy. At that moment, Peewit arrived on Biquette, bringing the Smurflings with him. "Papa Smurf! I've brought the Smurflings back and...what in the world happened here?" he asked, shocked at the sight of the village. "I'll smurf it to you later, Peewit," Papa Smurf said. "Are the Smurflings alright?" "We're fine, Pappy Smurf," Sassette greeted with an innocent smile, jumping out of Peewit's pouch. "We had such a smurfy time." "We can't argue with her, Papa Smurf," Snappy agreed, also jumping out of the pouch. "It was truly a smurfy experience with Johan and Peewit, especially seeing Johan going through his swords training." "As well as meeting other animals to befriend, Papa Smurf," Nat said with a smile. "It was alright, I guess," Slouchy added in his usual calm way. "That's smurfy to hear, my little Smurflings," Papa Smurf said. "Now run along and unpack your things, and I'll be with you shortly." "Anything else you want me to do, Papa Smurf?" Peewit asked. "Not right now, Peewit," Papa Smurf answered politely. "But just in case if the Smurflings ever want to smurf another day out, then I'll smurf a letter to you or Johan." Peewit smiled before he and Biquette turned round and left the village. "But Papa Smurf," Vanity said picking up the crown and cape. "What about these things?" "Well, Vanity," Papa Smurf said, taking them from him. "I'll see that they're put to proper use." Papa Smurf's idea of using the crown and cape was to use them as a scarecrow for Farmer's fields. ... At that moment, the timeline had ended and Brainy, Smarty, and Athena found themselves back in the original room of the Imaginarium. "So there you have it," Brainy said. "That's the story of how I became King of the Smurfs." "It was interesting, so to say," Athena said. "But I found it funny that you actually got Hefty to be your main guard." "I knew I needed a Smurf with his strength, courage, and integrity!" Brainy said. "That's why I offered him such a high and top level position." "I still can't figure out as to why Uncle Hefty would allow himself to be smurfed by you, Papa Smurf!" Smarty said. "But all-in-all, I'm quite surprised that you actually became king." Brainy smiled. "Like I told you, Smarty," he said. "But oh no, you didn't believe me." "Well, I believe you now, Papa Smurf!" Smarty said. "At least you finally learned what being a leader is all about in the end," Athena said to Brainy. "Yeah!" Brainy replied. "At first I thought that being a good leader was nothing more than giving orders to those who followed you, but now I realized that being a good leader means much more. Now that I think about it, I acted more like a human." "I'm at least happy that you offered to clean up the mess once Papa Smurf smurfed home," Athena said. "Well, I wanted to make up for my actions by cleaning up all the mess, but thankfully the other Smurfs offered to help me, even after everything that happened." Brainy said. Athena smiled before turning her head to look outside and noticed the other Smurfs were heading towards the dining hall. "It must be dinner time!" she said. "The other Smurfs are smurfing to the dining hall." "It's dinner time?" Brainy asked in surprise. "We've been in here for hours and I smurfed no idea!" "Can we go to dinner?" Smarty asked, holding his grumbling stomach. "I'm starving." Brainy's stomach began to grumble as well. "Yeah, We might as well. Once we smurf some food in our stomachs, I can smurf more of my famous quotations to the other Smurfs." Smarty groaned with frustration as he followed his parents out of the Imaginarium and off towards the dining hall to join the other Smurfs. THE END Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:King Of The Smurfs Chapters